


Memories

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory sharing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #435: Seek.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Memories

~

“Wait! Where are we going?” Harry asked as Malfoy propelled him towards the Floos. “We need a Pensieve.” 

“We’re getting one,” Malfoy replied. “Just not here.” 

“Where—?” The whoosh of the Floo stole his breath and the next thing he knew, Harry was in a tastefully decorated living room. “Where—?”

“My flat,” said Malfoy. “I’ve a Pensieve. Wait here.” He smirked. “And don’t touch anything.” 

While alone, Harry approached the mantel, spotting a picture of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Malfoy at the centre as Seeker. 

“Right,” said Malfoy behind him, placing a silver bowl on a table. “Let’s do this.” 

~

“We should view each memory together,” said Harry. 

“Simultaneously?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure.” Harry raised an eyebrow right back. “Why not?” 

“No reason.” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “It’s just…pretty intimate.” 

“Is it?” Harry considered that. “I suppose. Depending on the memory. This one should be fairly straightforward, though, right?” 

“Right,” said Malfoy coolly. “Fine, I’ll go first,” he said and, exhaling, placed his wand against his forehead. 

It took him a moment. “Just…seeking the correct…memory,” Malfoy said, eyes fluttering. 

Harry blinked. This _did_ feel intimate. 

Placing the silvery memory strand in the Pensieve, Malfoy gestured. “Shall we?” 

~ 


End file.
